1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a digital to analog converter.
2. Related Art
A digital to analog converter receives a digital code and generates an output signal having a voltage level or a current amount corresponding to a code value of the digital code. That is, the digital to analog converter is configured to convert a digital signal to an analog signal.
As a semiconductor integrated circuit is fabricated in a small size and consumes low power, a digital to analog converter is also designed to be fabricated in a small size and to consume low power.
In a digital to analog converter designed to be fabricated in a small size and to consume low power, a coupling phenomenon may occur among signal lines due to a switch that repeats turn-on and turn-off according to a change in a code value of an inputted digital code, resulting in an abnormal operation of the digital to analog converter.